Second Reunification War
by Selhrac
Summary: 13 years after the Firestorm Crisis, GDI stands as the world's sole power and form of government. But their efforts to be rid of Kane fail once again, as he begins his rise from the shadows. With what remains of his followers and a new AI, Kane will show the world that the Brotherhood of Nod is very much alive.


**Command & Conquer: The Tiberium Age**

* * *

_He who controls the past, commands the future. He who commands the future, conquers the past._

-Kane

* * *

**ACT 1: REUNIFICATION**

Prologue

* * *

-BOOTING-

-WARNING: SYSTEMS NOT 100%-

-WARNING: VISUAL AID PROGRAMS NOT AVAILABLE-

-REBOOTING-

- SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL AT 100%-

-BEGIN VISUAL TRANSMISSION-

"They have abandoned us, my child."

-INITIALIZING VOICE RECOGNITION-

-VOICE RECOGNITION COMPLETE-

"The Brotherhood of Nod has been broken. You are the only one who has not forsaken me."

* * *

The low lighting of the red lights inside the confines of the underground bunker would normally caused an average human to bang their shins on the walls or any obstacles they could not see. But for the Messiah, this is what he calls home.

"At this very moment, McNeil and his GDI lackeys celebrate their victory at what they're calling the Second Tiberium War," the bald man spoke. His left side of his face clad within a mechanical mask with a green visor eye-piece and a black-colored suit of armor and cape, the man continued to speak to the darkness as if someone was there.

"They have the Tacitus, but no understanding of its true purpose."

The system continued to upload images of what the man calls the Second Tiberium War. Images of a trio of Titan walkers firing upon a Nod installation, to a GDI disc thrower hunting down SAM sites. An image of a GDI transport came next, followed by an image of two hovering missile platforms, then of a GDI wolverine walker.

* * *

-SHOCKWAVES DETECTED. PROBABLE ARTILLERY BOMBARDMENT FROM ABOVE-

-WARNING: VOICE RECOGNITION AT 75% STATUS. VOICE DISTORTION DETECTED-

"Our technology has failed us."

Yet another image of a GDI walker cropped up, this time a four-legged walker known as the Mammoth mark II. And one more image popped up, this time of a holographic head with two ion-blue balls for eyes.

"CABAL...is no more."

"Listen to the sounds of your own extinction," the voice recording droned before being silenced.

"Though his memory lives on," the man continued. "Our enemies believe we are defeated, and that I am no longer among the living..."

-OPTICAL ZOOM IN-

* * *

"They are gravely mistaken," the dark prophet continued. "You and I are that remain, but all that is necessary. For together we will raise a great army. Together we shall the world's downtrodden who the real enemy is! GDI promises them prosperity...but in the slums of Rio, the homeless and hungry know the truth, they have been forgotten! THEY HAVE NOTHING! BUT! THEIR! ANGER! We will take that spark and start a fire which will become a great conflagration!"

"PEACE! THROUGH! POWER!" The figure finished his speech, before the lights turned on and revealed an audience of 400 men and women, these soldiers, these children of Nod. Behind them lays a giant monitor which little do the Brothers and Sisters of Nod know lies a great A.I. which would soon be their commander in the coming battles.

* * *

"Gear up, soldiers of Nod!" yelled one of the platoon's lieutenants as they began putting on their fatigues and body armor. Having recovered the few remaining sets of body armor that were left intact in the wake of Nod's loss in the Second Tiberium War, the 60 men and women fitted themselves into the surprisingly heavy, but durable kevlar and polymer armor. Each suit piece had to be put on individually, but allowed the soldiers to find out if their bodies would fit comfortably into the suits before securing them on. Each suit of armor had polymer leg guards and combat boots. The arm pieces were equally padded, the gloves already built into the armor. At last is the main battle vest, where the bulk of the polymers and cloth were put into to protect the user's chest and torso. Lastly, their helmets had a red visor, which was reminiscent to what the Maladorians' battle helmets looked like, as one Star Wars junkie noted.

Once the last soldier had secured his helmet on his head and fixed his breathing apparatus, the lieutenant, along with the squads' sergeants, began passing out rifles to each soldier. These rifles were unlike the M16 Mark II's they were used to; these were more reminiscent to the laser rifles developed in the First Tiberium War.

"Holy crap, are these laser rifles?" one soldier asked in amazement.

"Indeed, they are, Sister Garcias," answered the lieutenant with a hint of satisfaction that the soldiers realized what they held in their hands.

"Why are we being given these babies? Aren't these for the elites?" another soldier asked. The lieutenant's HUD identified him as Brother-Corporal William Gates.

"We are the elites, Corporal Gates," the lieutenant explained with relish. "Because we are the true believers of Kane and the Brotherhood. We did not falter, even as our numbers dwindled. We stayed loyal to the Prophet's vision, we helped him out of CABAL's regeneration chambers when they malfunctioned after the rogue AI's core was all but destroyed, but more importantly, we knew he was alive and would one day lead us, and all of the Brotherhood, once again."

"You should have been a Black Hand, you definitely have the qualities of one," another soldier identified as Sergeant Malcolm Tibbs piqued up. His remark soon had his HUD attempting to identify his Lieutenant's name as his visor stared down Malcolm's.

"Never…mention the Black Hand," his lieutenant growled, Malcolm's HUD finally identifying him as Brother-Lieutenant Jafar Totenkopf. "They no longer deserve that name, not after they betrayed the prophet and murdered the greatest leader of that organization." His answer more than satisfactory, Malcolm swallowed his fear of being reprimanded and armed his rifle, which gave a little crackle from the air being ionized.

"Brothers and Sisters of Nod, we are gathered here today for one reason: to carry out the words and will of Kane," Jafar's voice rang through the armory room as he stood in front, facing his platoon. "We are here to give the people of Rio de Janeiro the ray of light in the shadow of their GDI oppressors! We are here to bring hope to the hopeless, a home to the homeless, a pathway for the disillusioned and disenfranchised! When the Brotherhood was defeated 4 years ago, many strayed from the path. We are here to show them that we are not dead, and that our faith has not faltered! We are united in faith, in brotherhood! One vision! One purpose!"

"THE TECHNOLOGY OF PEACE!" the 60-man platoon shouted in unison, rifles raised.

"PEACE THROUGH POWER!" the lieutenant yelled back.

"PEACE THROUGH POWER!" the platoon shouted back, chanting the phrase over and over with confidence and ferocity.

Lieutenant Totenkopf had done his duty to his compatriots. His other brothers have also finished riling up their respective squads and platoons, as indicated by the Raiders' "READY" status followed by the bikers. "Let us begin our resurrection! Weapons locked, it's go time!"

* * *

Brown sands dominated the outskirts of the Brazilian landscape. What was once a vibrant, prosperous coastal city had decayed, cast out by GDI as the spread of the green substance known as Tiberium, had laid its claim to most of the open ground. Despite the green crystal's appearance, GDI has maintained a substantial presence in the city, its peacekeepers armed with GD2 rifles to keep the populace safe from criminals and miscreants...but not from the soldiers themselves. A couple Guardian APCs along with a comically-looking RV with twin missile launchers and a mortar, known as a Pitbull, patrol underneath the remains of a Brazilian superhighway, no longer usable but remains as a reminder of the city's reputation as a renowned tourist destination. A couple squads patrol a block near where one of their administration buildings stand while a few civilians crowd along a bonfire composed of a discarded oil drum filled with trash which would fuel the flames. Little does the GDI garrison know that that Rio is still indeed a tourist destination, but the tourists will not be to their liking...

There were few patches of ground that had not been paved over or had been infested by Tiberium. But for the few batches that remain unmolested, one of those patches hid an underground bunker in which Rio's 'tourists' would arrive from. As the ground parted ways, civilian onlookers stopped to watch the ground open as if God himself grabbed the earth and ripped it open. The metal module rose up from the depths until it reached ground level. The module opened up, and the first things that came out of the module were 10 all-terrain racing buggies with thin armor and a mounted machine gun, followed 20 armored bikes whose missile launchers are safely hidden inside the bikes' sides. As the vehicles raced each other to the town's square, Totenkopf's platoon emerged as they ran down towards the square themselves. The civilians' reactions ranged from fear and sorrow to awestruck and gleeful as transport trucks followed by a roach-looking MCV emerged from the module before the bunker lowered itself back into the crust with the ground closing up right after.

"Rejoice, citizens of Rio!" Totenkopf shouted. "The Brotherhood of Nod has returned!"

The Rio Insurrection had begun.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello, readers. It's been a while hasn't it? Three years to be exact since the last thing I posted for you guys to read from me, but I've decided to go back and put something out before winter break ends and my spring semester begins.

So, before I get asked or accused of anything, yes, I will be writing this in the style of Peptuck's Tiberium Wars. It is actually one of the inspirations that got me writing this up. That is not to say that I will be up to par like Peptuck. I do not wish to compare myself to him, rather I like his style of writing. Plus, the fact that my previous works have been mostly lemon stories means that this is my first 'serious' work and it will take time for me to get used to writing lengthy chapters. This isn't even close, I'm barely past the 1,500 word mark (not including this Author's Notes).

Another story that I've been reading to get my idea of combat is Wing Zero Aplha's Code Geass: Megiddo. And while most of the combat that takes place there consists of mecha, like Peptuck's story, it does give great detail when it comes to combat scenes. It also puts great deal in the history of its universe, something I would like to do, too.

That is not to say Peptuck hasn't been doing that in his version of the Third Tiberium War; on the contrary, his version depicts a stark and brutal war in which by the end of his story, however long it may take him, no one would ever want to wage such a destructive war on Earth's soil ever again.

Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this little piece. Next time, the Great Rio Insurrection will begin. Peace Through Power, my readers.


End file.
